Field Trip to Another Dimension
by chairomori
Summary: Take three Greek gods, three Norse gods, two Japanese deities, and a mortal girl. Throw in a dash of Avengers. Stir thoroughly, then serve. Sit back and enjoy the chaos… [Avengers crossover]


_Field Trip to Another Dimension_

"_Loki-!_" A furious voice bellowed across the crowded streets of New York City. Immediately, passersby froze in their steps, fearing the return of the madman who had brought devastation to the city just a year prior. As they turned to where the angry shouts were coming from, a mischievous-looking youth spirited by, giggling madly as he rushed away from the source of the shouts – another teenager, and from the looks of it, the victim of a cruel prank. More youths trailed after the rampaging duo, their pleading for peace and sanity lost to the leading pair.

A gang of sick teenagers, the crowd decided. Fledgling gangsters, by the look of them. Blue hair, nicknames given in praise of mass murderers… And what kind of boys kept hair that long, nowadays? Really. With a shake of a head and a sigh, the masses continued on with their daily business. Just another day in New York.

_Elsewhere…_

Captain Steve Rogers had been taking a stroll around the city, once again lost in nostalgia, when the shouts of, "Loki!" reached his ears. He was immediately on high alert, scanning the crowded streets of New York for the villainous god of chaos. In his search, he ignored the grinning youth rushing past him, barely sparing a glance at the trailing mane of crimson that spirited by until he noticed the boy's shouts were aimed at that very youth. Remembering the power of illusion that Thor's brother favored, he turned back and managed to grasp the boy before he got away. _'Got you.'_

* * *

Kusanagi Yui panted worriedly as she chased after the group of deities. Of all the unreasonable things for Zeus to do!

"_Field trips are a regular part of school functions. Since many of you are complaining about my methods, I have decided that this field trip will take place outside of this garden."_

_Several scowling gods perked up at that._

"_Instead, it will be in an alternate dimension. You will see what becomes of a world where gods and mortals have lost their understanding of one another!"_

Yui sighed. Before anyone could form a word of protest, the ruler of the Greek gods had slammed his staff down, and next thing they knew, they had found themselves dumped in Central Park, just as the sky was awakening with the coming dawn, pondering what to do in this situation, no one but the pigeons for company.

Yet, even in another dimension, Loki could not resist pranking whoever he could, which in this case, happened to be Takeru, which then led to the chase, which now led to their current dilemma.

* * *

The red-haired youth squeaked in surprise as he was pulled backwards, off-balance by one arm. He managed to catch himself and turned to face the Captain, glaring defensively. "Hey, what's your problem? Let go!" he commanded rudely.

"I don't know what your game is, but not a chance, Loki," Steve tightened his grasp, waiting for the one chasing the boy in his grasp to catch up to them.

"Ow, hey! Let _go!_" The red-haired youth attempted once again to pull away, finally letting out a sigh and puffing his cheeks out in a childish fit of frustration.

"Loki, you bastard! I'm going to get you back for this!" A marine-haired boy panted as he finally pulled up to them. The reason for this anger was immediately clear. The boy's hair was covered in crumbs and speckled, white splotches; it looked altogether quite frazzled.

As if he _wasn't_ currently being held against his will and trapped, Loki grinned widely and leaned forward to pull down an eyelid and stick his tongue out at the other boy. "Like. You. Can." He rolled out, teasingly.

The other boy growled in frustration. "I'm going to wipe out your entire face you-" he rolled up a sleeve while releasing a string of curses as he pulled back his arm, only to have it caught. "Damn it, Thor! Let me at him! I'm going to pulverize him!"

'_Thor?'_ Steve repeated incredulously. The so-called _Thor_ was a tall, nonchalant-looking young man, who had the much shorter boy in an arm lock. He was also _definitely not Thor_. Unless Thor suddenly decided to change his demeanor, dye his hair into a shade of turquoise and get a new haircut. And wear contacts. Did Thor even know what contacts were? Yeah, definitely not Thor. Which meant… He turned to the boy in his grasp.

By then, a number of other youths had arrived in various states of exhaustion. In total, there were nine of them, including the red-haired 'Loki.'

A blonde bounced up to them and pointed at Steve indignantly. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing to Lok-Lok? Hey! Let him go! Creeper! Ah! Kidnapper! Criminal! Heeeelp!"

A few people turned their heads curiously at his incriminating shouts, causing Steve to quickly release the boy in his hold with a flush of embarrassment. "Wait, look. I think there's just been a misunderstanding-"

"Ah! Heeelp! Pedophiiiiile! "

Steve released a sigh of frustration. "Now look here! I'm telling you it was all a misunderstanding!" He glared at the Loki imposter who had immediately wound his way towards another blond with an ecstatic cry of, "Balder!" and then proceeded to join the first blonde in shouting out accusations in mock despair.

A small crowd was beginning to develop and there were flashes as people took out their iPhones and devices to record the proceedings. Mutters of "Captain America, a pedophile?" and "Just goes to show you can't trust anyone these days" surfaced among them.

Steve gritted his teeth. There was a devious glint in imposter-Loki's gaze that betrayed his intentions, and Steve, bless his soul, who hated bullies and violence, had never been more inclined to throttle anyone than he did that pair of youths at that very moment.

He turned to the pair's friends for help, only to find them in various states of amusement or apathy. Or in the marine-haired boy's case, still trying to free himself from imposter-Thor and spouting threats at imposter-Loki who was too busy tearing Steve's reputation to shreds to acknowledge them.

It was then he noticed the sole female among them. She was waving her hands frantically at the duo, trying to get their attentions. Steve couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but it looked like she might be a voice of reason… He reached a hand out to tap her shoulder, "Excuse me, Miss. Could you explain to your friends that this really has just been a misun-"

He was interrupted _yet again_ as the gentle-looking blonde, _'Balder, was it?',_ smiled benevolently at him, coming in-between the two. "You should clean your hands in acid before attempting to touch what's not yours."

"Misfortune will befall you," another muttered darkly.

Steve blinked. '_What?'_ Suddenly, he realized the attentions of all the boys were fixated on him. _'This is really looking bad.'_

"Did you see that? What was he trying to do to that girl?"

"Those brave boys, standing up to Captain America!"

"Should we call the authorities?"

"Eh, eh?" The girl smiled shakily as she glanced from person to person, not quite sure what to make of the developments.

Damn it. Even the crowd was against him. What could he do? Every attempt to explain himself was making things worse, and leaving now would make him look even more guilty!

As if some god above decided to take pity on him, a car swerved up to the curb, and a window rolled down to reveal Natasha, in all her glory.

"We have a mission. Get in."

* * *

Apollo released a deep breath. "Whew, I'm glad that guy finally gave up! What was he trying to do, catching Fairy-san and Lok-Lok?"

Loki grinned, "Yes, I'm _so_ relieved! What a _terrible_ person!"

"We still don't know what to do about this situation," Tsukito interrupted indifferently.

"Maybe we should go back to that park…" Yui suggested.

At that, Loki started rifling through his pockets ecstatically. "What a great idea! I still have half the loaf of bread left! I'm sure the pigeons will be very pleased to eat the rest!"

"Lo-kiiiii!" Takeru growled.

Loki ran off, cackling madly, and the chase began anew.

_Meanwhile…_

"So what was up with the crowd?" Natasha asked once they had gotten away. They were currently waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

Steve turned to her. "You wouldn't believe the kids nowadays…" He looked up as Tony, in his Iron Man suit, flew up to them.

"Hey, Cap! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Steve sighed. He had more than enough crap for one day. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's all over the news!" Tony pulled out a device, showing him the screen. Captain America was plastered on the surface, along with an image of Steve surrounded by a gang of youths.

"So, what's this about you and little boys?"

_-End-_

-a/n: Well, I hope you didn't find this too boring. I haven't written anything in a good long number of years, so it's rough around the edges; but you have to admit, it was begging to be written… There are loose ends on purpose. If I get any ideas, I might add to this, or take it to other "dimensions," but for now, this is a one-shot. It would have become quite depressing if I hadn't ended it there. And if anyone else gets plot bunnies from this, by all means, write!


End file.
